Amends
by SkyeElf
Summary: Andromeda is not all alone, as she thought. She still has a family.


**A/N: Credit to The Obsessionist, who's story inspired me. I do not own HP.**

**Amends.**

Andromeda held her grandson in her arms. She just knew something had gone wrong. She just knew. She was alone with little Teddy – her daughter had left to join the battle raging at Hogwarts.

She looked down at her sleeping grandson. He looked so peaceful…

The moment was ruined when his eyes flashed open, and he started to cry.

And she knew.

Dora was dead.

Hours later, after the battle ended, McGonagall came to see her. She told her about everything, and that Dora didn't make it.

"And Remus?" She found herself asking, surprised for the concern she felt for her son-in-law. She liked him, she realized. Better yet – she approved of him. Yes, he had been a werewolf, but he had loved her daughter – with all his heart. And he was a genuine person. A wrinkled hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Andromeda…"

The rest of the sentence was a murmur. Andromeda didn't care. Dora was dead; Ted was dead… and Remus too? What was to become of little Teddy?

Andromeda didn't cry. She knew they weren't truly gone. They were simply waiting for her. This world isn't a reality; it's simply a temporary arrangement. Death was inevitable, she knew that. But it's not this death she feared. This body she was in was a vessel. The hereafter's death was the one she feared, for that one was final.

She felt Dora's loving hands on her shoulders, Remus' charm and his warmth, and Ted's odd humor. She felt them. A soft smile played on her lips. And Teddy did too, for he slept soundly.

She now knew why Ted had to go first. So Dora wouldn't be without both her parents up there. Wherever 'there' may be. Heaven, paradise… Hell, perhaps? No. None of them would go to hell.

She felt like she'd been the one that had died. She was alone, now. Only little Teddy was with her. Her little part of the three people she'd lost. He had Dora's abilities, Ted's name – and she knew he would have Remus' charm and warmth. And his father's love for chocolate.

Bella was dead too. She knew she shouldn't be saddened or regret it, but she did. Bellatrix was her sister, after all. She still loved her, even if she had a Death Eater, demented and murderous. Love knows no boundaries.

. . .

There was a soft knock on her door. Andromeda rushed to answer it – she didn't know why she rushed exactly, but she still rushed.

She wrenched the door open and stifled a sob.

Narcissa.

She looked tired and haggard. There were dark bags under her eyes; fine lines of worry around her eyes and mouth, her hair stuck out at random places, almost comically. Andromeda would've mocked her, were it not for the surprise of seeing her sister after so many years.

The two sisters stared at one another for a while, before they came to their senses.

"Hi, Andy." Narcissa said softly. "Can… Can I come in?"

Andromeda didn't answer. She just stepped aside, allowing her sister access.

"Andy, I'm so, so sorry." Narcissa started. "We never…"

"Thought it would end this way?" She guessed. Narcissa nodded slowly. "Well, war is like that, isn't it? It claims the ones we love so dearly… but of course, you still have your family."

"As do you." Narcissa insisted. "My home is always open to you, and your grandson."

"Why would I go there, Narcissa? Answer me this, why on earth would I return to a place that pains me?"

"Your family is there. Andy, I almost lost Draco – and I can only imagine what you must feel like, but I want to make things right. I want to apologize, I want my sister back… I want…"

"_You _want? Is everything always about you?"

"No." She answered immediately. "This visit is about you."

"How?"

"Andy, I'm sorry I cast you aside. I'm sorry I never contacted you for all those years. I'm sorry I treated you like filth… when you only did it for love."

"What would you know about love?" Andromeda demanded. "You went into that marriage with Lucius, and you full well knew it would be loveless…"

Narcissa cut across her. "I love Lucius. Perhaps you cannot see it, but I love him. I always have."

"How could you love him?" Andromeda wanted to know.

"Easy – he's charming; and pleasant when we're alone. He's gallant, he brings me flowers… he kisses me on my cheek to say good night…"

Andromeda put up a hand to silence her sister.

"I understand now, Narcissa. But surely you can't just waltz in here and expect everything to be all right?"

"I know I can't, but I am trying. I want to make amends and open my home to you. You are my sister, after all."

"Say you now."

"I've realized how important family is, Andromeda, and you need yours now more than ever."

Andromeda knew that Narcissa was being sincere, but she just couldn't bring herself to accept the offer. She wanted to, oh, how she wanted to. But she just couldn't.

"It's not just us, Andy. The Weasleys will always have their home open to you."

That was enough for Andromeda. Narcissa was willing to accept the bloodtraitors into her home, if needed. She neared her sister and embraced her. She couldn't stop the stray tear escaping from her closed eyelid.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you back, Cissy."

. . .

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Andromeda isn't completely alone, now is she?**


End file.
